halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mordant Song/Lower than Few
Are you sure Non-Sanghellis can reach Field master rank? I'm not convinced. Felix-119 17:12, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Exactly, but you forget that she is a "Heroine of Prophecy", the Prophets care more about religion than races, ranks, and honor, though most other soldiers do not respect her, they do obey because of her irrationally violent temper. An example of religion over race is the introduction of the Brutes (who's real name I could never spell), the Prophets did not care what the Sangheili thought, they just wanted more followers. Does this make sense? -M.S. 20:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Please do read the above. Your arguement does not even attempt to show that you have read it. If the Prophets said "All Unggoy must stand on their heads." then most likely you'll see some upside-down Grunts. It isn't really a prophecy, they are using it to break down the pride of the Sangheili, to make them more tools and less independent. If you strip a Sangheili of his honor, what left does he have but the words of the Prophets? It's all a master plan created by the Prophets to force the Sangheili to humble themselves a little more and turn them into honorless slaves, because the San Shyuum (I think that's how you spell it) don't care about others. Plus, this Engineer was tainted by a fragment of Mendicant Bias, so she has somewhat of a thirst for blood, and what better way to quench that thirst than through the Covenant Army? Does this make more sense? -M.S. 14:53, March 4, 2011 (UTC) 1. To give such a lowly species a Sangheili class removes the prestige of the class. The Sangheili would no longer take the rank seriously and any Sangheili that rank would lose their honor. Make sense? 2. She has downloaded a fragment of MB, therefore "tainting" her mind. The thirst for blood was an exageration, I just meant she is willing to fight, not litterally craving mass slaughter, though she does have some anger management problems. Also, she uses captured AI "slaves" for communication. 3. "She" is just put in personality wise. Acting more feminine, it is closer to a she than a he. I just use she to clarify objectives, feelings, and traits. Plus, I really don't like calling Engineers "it". They are living beings, so they shall be called "he", "she", or "they" by me. I don't mean biologically, I mean mentally. Plus, directed towards Gruntijackal, MB twisted her mind, making her violent. Make sense? Thanks for the feedback one and all! -M.S. 20:13, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I never said there was a translator. I said she basically uses AI she takes as "puppets" to comunicate. The AI do the talk, she controls what they say. Please see Loosing Hope Content (RP by Pikapi) and check about section 207. You will see she uses Susie to contact the UNSC and to talk to Silum. Does this help? -M.S. 02:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Except the Covenant have banned AIs. Human AIs, Cole Protocol would have meant their destruction before capture, or they would have been taken by the Prophets for study. Also, Field Marshall is still an implausibly high rank to reach so quickly. Even if it was part of an undermining plot, it would be incredibly obvious from the Elites' viewpoint. Truth while setting the Great Schism tried to keep things subtle. Major, maybe. Field Marshall, 2nd highest rank in the military definitely not.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 02:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) It would take a few minutes to completely terminate an AI, thus leaving the AI in a "zombie" state for a few moments. Plus, look at the New Mombasa's SuperIntendent, he was captured by a Huragok and did not terminate himself. Do dumb AIs follow the Protocal? Plus, you make sense rank wise, which will be changed to Major ASAP. -M.S. 09:21, March 24, 2011 (UTC) .}}